Mountains
by Doupi
Summary: Emma et Regina se sont disputées un soir, tuant dans un même mouvement leur relation. Quelques semaines plus tard, Emma décide de faire un choix : quitter la ville ou rester.


Le souffle court, tu ouvres les yeux. Les larmes t'envahissent, troublant ta vision. La douceur du rêve est immédiatement remplacée par le déchirement de l'absence. Tu ne prends même pas la peine de tater à côté de toi le draps. Il n'y a rien. Ce n'est même plus votre chambre. Il te faut plusieurs minutes pour te réveiller complètement et oublier. La sensation perdure toujours, tu sens le baiser sur ta joue brûler ta peau. Elle t'a montré à nouveau. Cette nuit, dans ce nouveau rêve, elle était à tes côtés. Il a fallu que tu te réveilles. Tu ne les supportes plus.

Tu ne voulais pas de regrets. Tu ne voulais pas de cette histoire compliquée et maintenant c'est tout ce que tu souhaiterais. Tu es rentrée ce soir-là et tu as vu dans son regard que c'était terminé. Tu n'aurais su l'expliquer - tu ne le sais toujours pas - mais tu as compris. Tu l'as compris dès que son regard s'est posé sur toi. Tu t'es arrêtée dans l'encadrement de la cuisine et tu as attendu. Elle t'a détaillé, elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'avait pas besoin, tu pouvais - tu le peux encore - la lire comme un livre ouvert. Rien n'aurait jamais dû changer, elle l'avait promis ... et pourtant, tout est différent maintenant. Parce que ce soir-là, elle s'est éloignée, tournant à nouveau son attention sur la salade. En une seconde, c'était fini, tu n'existais plus.

Tu es passée de te réveiller à ses côtés à espérer un jour pouvoir dormir sereinement à nouveau. Les premiers jours, tu y arrivais encore mais maintenant tu ne peux plus. Dans ces doux moments de calme, tu te surprends à te laisser aller. Tout ce qui t'était interdit te revient. Tu sens la douceur de sa peau, son parfum si particulier, la retenue de ses touches, la force de son regard. Tout te parcoure comme autant de frissons qui ne te laissent aucun répit.

Rien ne devait changer mais tout a disparu maintenant. Cela te laisse perplexe. Peut-on vraiment parler de changements pour quelque chose qui n'existe plus au grand jour ? Est-ce que cela a seulement existé ?

Tu te caches dans la nuit, craignant de croiser son reflet, sa silhouette. Chaque trace que tu repères d'elle est une flèche qui perce ton coeur un peu plus. Le pauvre n'est déjà plus qu'un amas sanglant qui bat avec peine. Tu avais pourtant tout essayé, tout respecté : son envie d'aller prendre l'air au milieu de la nuit, son humeur changeante, sa capacité à te rendre folle. Elle était tout ce dont tu rêvais en secret. Maintenant tu ne peux plus dormir parce que tu sais qu'un jour tu ne te réveilleras plus. Tu ne le voudras pas. Elle hante tes nuits, tes rêves et lorsque tu te réveilles, tu ne remarques que son absence. Cela te tue un peu plus à chaque fois. Tu en es venue à ne plus souhaiter te réveiller. A quoi bon quand ta vie ne ressemble qu'à un vulgaire cauchemar et que tout ce dont tu rêves tu le retrouves à demi caché dans tes rêves ? Ton sommeil n'est plus réparateur, il est hanté. De femme de ta vie, de tes rêves, elle a été promue fantôme de ton passé, silhouette de tes cauchemars. Tu sors de ton lit froid et vide, tu t'habilles. Ta nuit est finie, autant que tu sortes.

Tu ne le sais pas encore mais elle fait tout ça pour ton bien. Elle pense à toi autant que tu penses à elle mais elle ne le montre pas. Quelque chose a changé cette nuit-là mais ce n'était pas toi et ce n'est surement pas elle. Vous vous aimez toujours, ce lien existe encore. Il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps mais elle ne peut être avec toi. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais elle a peur. Peur que tu t'en rendes compte.

Parce que si un jour, tu surmontais ta douleur et que tu recommençais à vouloir l'aimer, elle ne pourrait plus se cacher. Tu l'aimais si fort qu'elle t'a forcée à la haïr avec la même intensité. Elle a eu peur de l'engagement, de cette connexion que vous aviez. Elle a eu peur de se perdre, de vous perdre alors elle a préféré laisser tomber. Elle ne voulait pas mais tu l'as prise au mot et elle s'est retrouvée prise au piège de ceux qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle souffre, elle souffre autant que toi. Errant parmi les pièces vides, elle passe de souvenir en souvenir comme toi tu passes de rêve en rêve. L'impression de ne plus contrôler votre vie vous hante toutes les deux. Vous êtes passagère d'une voiture sans conducteur. Vouus ne savez plus où vous allez, vous ne savez plus si c'était sérieux, si l'autre n'avait pas simplement joué la comédie, comme ça, pour essayer.

Il a suffit d'une nuit et de quelques heures, quelques mots pour que tout change en vous, entre vous. Il a fallu susciter la haine, la rancoeur. Vous auriez pu parler, échanger sur ce qui se passait dans vos têtes mais vous avez fermé toute possibilité de dialogue. Après tout, c'était ce que vous redoutiez toutes les deux et votre vie n'est-elle pas ce cauchemar ambulant que les autres ne comprennent pas ? Le bonheur n'a jamais été pour vous. Il est peut-être trop tard maintenant.

Elle ne le sait pas mais tu es au volant de ton abomination jaune comme elle l'appellait. Elle ne le sait pas mais ce soir, tu vas prendre une décision. Vous n'avez pas réussi à faire tomber la barrière qui entoure la ville et ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal. Tu sais que si tu traverses, elle ne pourra jamais te rejoindre. Si tu traverses, aussi dangereux cela est-il, tu pourras avoir l'espoir d'oublier. Peut-être. Vous n'êtes pas sûre de la manière dont ça fonctionne ni si cela t'affectera. Tu perdras Henry. Tu perdras tes parents. Tu perdras ce trou géant qui se fait passer pour ton coeur. Tu l'oublieras peut-être. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est le plus fou : croire que tu trouveras le soulagement dans l'oubli ou penser que vous avez peut-être toujours une chance.

Depuis la ville, tu ne peux pas apercevoir les étoiles mais ici dans la forêt, au bord de cette route déserte, on ne voit qu'elles. Par moments, tu as souhaité être un navire en détresse dont les marins pourraient en choisir une et l'utiliser pour rentrer chez eux. Il ne suffit que d'une pour te montrer la bonne direction. Mais tu ne sais plus où est ta maison, tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Tu sais juste que tu ne peux être sans elle, qu'elle fait partie de toi comme ton coeur, ton poumon ou ton sang. Tu sais qu'on peut les changer à l'heure d'aujourd'hui mais remplacer n'apporte pas la même satisfaction que les pièces d'origine.

Tu bois. C'est ta seule compagnie en ce moment. Tu te blâmes. C'est sans doute quelque chose que tu as fait. Si tu savais ... si tu savais tous les regrets qu'elle nourrit encore en ce moment, tu ne penserais pas ainsi. Mais tu ne sais pas parce qu'elle n'est plus en face de toi, elle n'est plus à côté de toi. Vous avez pris des directions différentes sur un carrefour de la vie. Aujourd'hui, tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Tu n'as jamais pu te résoudre à lui demander.

Tu marches le long de la ligne jaune qui tranche la route en deux. Ta vie à cet instant est aussi tranchée. Tu peux basculer d'un côté comme de l'autre. La nuit est calme. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne le saurais pas, ton téléphone est resté au fond de la poche de ta veste. Tu te pensais une indépendante, n'ayant jamais besoin d'amour. Ce soir, tu te rends compte à quel point tu n'as jamais souhaité que cela. Tu oscilles. Elle t'avait offert la lune et l'univers en quelques mots pour tout démolir quelques mois plus tard. Tu ne crois toujours pas ce que tu as fait par amour pour elle. Quand elle t'a demandé de partir cette nuit-là, tu es sortie calmement, sans un regard en arrière. Tu n'as pas vu les larmes briller dans ses yeux, tu n'as pas entendu les sanglots quand la porte a claqué derrière toi. Tu n'as pas compris. Elle non plus. Tu n'as jamais fait demi-tour, elle ne t'a jamais rattrapée.

Elle ne pensait pas que tu la prendrais au mot. Elle voulait juste que tu battes pour elle, pour vous. Plus tard, quand elle est sortie de sa stupeur, elle a pensé que tu ne tenais plus à elle. Tu étais partie, que penser quand en plus tu n'es jamais revenue ? Elle se pensait folle de t'aimer, que tu ne faisais que prendre du bon temps avec elle. Elle s'était monté ce film dans la tête, tournant en boucle tous les moments de faiblesse que tu avais eues. Tu lui as donné raison en même temps qu'elle confirmait tes pires craintes d'abandon.

Aucune de vous deux ne sait ce qui vous sauvera. Vous êtes au pied d'une montagne que vous ne pouvez gravir qu'à deux mais vous ne souhaitez pas le reconnaitre. Vous préférez abandonner que de revenir à la raison et de voir la futilité de vos comportements. Aucune de vous deux n'admettra que vous pouvez avoir cette maison, ce lit, cette intimité à nouveau. La nuit n'a rien changé entre vous deux. Vous êtes juste devenues ce que vous n'auriez pas dû être. Vous avez perdu le cap qui vous maintenait unies. Vous avez cru les mensonges de l'autre parce qu'ils reflétaient trop bien vos propres doutes. Vous ne revenez pas à la raison parce que vous n'y croyez plus. Vous avez touché à l'Amour, celui qu'on ne connait que rarement plus d'une fois dans sa vie et vous avez pris peur.

Cette nuit, vous courrez toujours parce que vous ne mettrez jamais assez de distance entre vous pour oublier. Vous ne revenez pas en arrière parce qu'ainsi personne n'est à blâmer. Vous auriez dû gravir cette montagne ensemble.

Cette nuit, il s'agit juste de toi. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel. La lune et les étoiles gardent encore tous leurs droits sur le matin approchant. Les pieds fermant ancrés sur la ligne, tu fermes les yeux. Convoquant son image une dernière fois, tu ouvres les yeux et trouves enfin ce que tu cherchais. Sans la lâcher des yeux, tu remontes en voiture. Il suffit d'une étoile et tu as trouvé la tienne. Tu suis la direction qu'elle t'indique. Ta maison est par là.


End file.
